First of the Year
The twenty-first episode of Season 5 and the Season Finale. Summary As her lawsuit against her rapist gets more complicated, Alicia is turned against a former friend by Adam and causes chaos at Lana's New Year's Bash. Are her motives justified or is Adam just trying to cause trouble? Meanwhile, Moon is anxious to get out into the world again and attends a gala thrown by the local museum in order to expand her horizons, but when she meets a guy who she feels sparks with immediately, will she lose sight of her goals? And Ethan is caught in the crossroads when Mr. Stein proposes to his father. Knowing that his father has been cheating on him this whole time, will he finally reveal the truth? Main Plot Alicia discovers that Mr. Teller has recruited a killer lawyer to help acquit him in her lawsuit against him and is furious with the entire situation. When Adam reminds her who leaked the information of her rape in the first place, Alicia decides she needs revenge, but will she go too far? Sub Plot Moon is finally cleared to start walking again and immediately wants to experience as much of the world as she can. After receiving an invite to an exclusive gala, she decides to go, but when she meets a guy who sweeps her off her feet there, will she trust he's a good person before getting to know him? Third Plot Mr. Stein proposes to Ethan's father and Ethan finds himself between a rock and a hard place with his knowledge of his father's cheating. Will he tell Mr. Stein the truth to save him the hurt later on or stay loyal to his father after their recent bonding? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "First of the Year" by Skrillex. *This is the first season finale not to be a two-parter, although it is an extended episode. *This episode marks the end of the Brad-Chloe Relationship. *Mr. Stein proposes to Patrick Webber in this episode. *Alicia is involved in a hit-and-run that she does now know was with Ethan and Lana. *Lana's fate is unrevealed, whether she lived or died in the crash. *Moon hooks up with Maverick. *Chloe is revealed to have been the one to send in Alicia's rape to Clearwater Secrets. *Brendan and Kat kiss. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Neve Campbelll' as Nina Borden *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Cameron Monaghan' as Adam Iocco *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Liev Schreiber' as Patrick Webber *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Nico Tortorella' as Maverick Zephite Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Alicia: It all comes down to this… THE DRAMA-FILLED SEASON FINALE OF CLEARWATER Alicia: I just want to move on with my life, but it’s like the world won’t let me. Adam: You know who’s fault this really is… Alicia: She’s taken everything from me, she deserves everything she’s about to get… THE FINAL MOMENTS Moon: It’s time for me to take control of my life, not waste a moment. Jamie: Are you sure this is a good idea? Candace: You’re going to regret this… WILL LEAVE YOU Mr. Stein: Patrick Webber, will you marry me? Ethan: I have to tell him my dad cheated… Brittany: This situation just gets more and more complicated! SPEECHLESS (Ethan is seen looking for someone looking scared) (Chloe is seen about to hit Alicia) (Moon is dragged into a car) SEASON FINALE “FIRST OF THE YEAR” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 521a.jpg 521b.jpg 521c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Alicia: “I just want to move on with my life, but it’s like the world won’t let me.” *Moon: “It’s time for me to take control of my life, not waste a moment.” *Mr. Stein: “You make me happy every single day of my life and I never want that to end. So…will you marry me?” *Alicia: “It’s a party, no one cares who throws it. They only care about how much alcohol there is.” *Ethan: “The problem is what I think is right usually is wrong…” *Lana: “I’m not about to let you sleaze balls jizz all over my leather couches, K?” *Moon: “Oh, cut the overprotective sister bullshit and be happy for me!” *Alicia: ”Why does everyone think they get to tell me how I should have reacted after getting raped as if you’re all experts?!” *Chloe: “Everyone in this room and on twitter just saw my tits, why would I calm down?!” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_521:_First_of_the_Year Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Finale Category:Alicia Plots Category:Moon Plots Category:Ethan Plots